


Old School Punishment

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has to make amends post-"Older and Far Away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For the "lines" prompt at open_on_sunday

Dawn's apology for stealing had been a sincere one, and she'd readily, if not exactly enthusiastically, agreed to Anya's plan of payments for punitive damages. She did balk when Anya suggested that writing lines would be a useful punishment, but Buffy was insistent.

Anya beamed as she handed Dawn her instructions:

_Dear Dawn,_

To keep you from turning out badly and to rescue you from your criminal ways, copy the following 100 times:

I will be a good capitalist and provide adequate monetary compensation for all goods and/or services I acquire in the future.

Dawn uncapped her pen and sighed.


End file.
